Um presente no Dia dos Namorados
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Songfic! Apaixonante... A proximidade de mais um Dia dos Namorados e a distância maltratam o coração de Shun e June. Será que ele vai conseguir dar a ela o presente que tanto quer nessa data tão especial?


**Um presente no Dia dos Namorados**

Songfic apaixonante.  
"Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não me pertencem, tão pouco a música "Forever, do Kiss. Mas uso e abuso mesmo assim!!

Ahn, bem... Não levem em consideração o fato de que o Dia dos Namorados não é comemorado no mesmo dia em todos os lugares do mundo... Senão perde a graça do fic...

O mês de junho se aproxima mais uma vez, e com ele, mais um Dia dos Namorados... SOZINHO!  
Shun deixa escapar um longo suspiro...

"Ah! Como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui..." - perde-se em seus pensamentos.

**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you**

**I lived so long believing all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's**

_Eu queria te contar o que estou sentindo  
Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade.  
Não há dúvidas quando olho nos seus olhos  
Menina, estou com a cabeça em você_

_Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora é..._

Já haviam se passado oito anos desde a Batalha contra Hades. Desde então, nunca mais foi o mesmo.  
Era como se, junto com o espírito do Imperador do Inferno, houvesse ido embora de seu corpo também a alegria, a vontade de viver. Tornou-se frio, triste, depressivo.  
Mas essa época, assim como em outras datas comemorativas, era especialmente difícil para ele, pois ELA não estava ao seu lado...

"Eu não entendo!! Você poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, mas quer justamente aquela que NÃO PODE TER!!" - Desesperava-se Ikki, ao ver o irmão daquele jeito.

Sabia que Ikki continuava seu discurso de que as mulheres caiam aos seus pés, que era só escolher, mas já não dava mais ouvidos.  
Sua mente tranaportou-o três anos antes, ao último encontro que teve com June...

O calor do seu corpo, os beijos ardentes, apaixonados. Jamais havia desejado mulher alguma da maneira que a desejava.  
Amaram-se uma noite inteira, tornaram-se um só...

June havia sido a primeria. na verdade, a única que realmente importou.  
E, para seu lamento, as poucas que existiram depois dela nesses três anos, duas ou três, quem sabe, não o tiveram de verdade. Pois, enquanto seu corpo estava com elas, sua mente estava com June. Era COM ELA que ele fazia amor...

**Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre_

Teve uma idéia! Levantou-se repentinamente e saiu, quase correndo...

"Viram isso?? Ele sequer ouviu o que eu estava dizendo..." - Dizia Ikki, indignado.  
Hyoga/Seiya/Shiryu: ÓÒ

Sabe-se Deus como ele não atropelou ninguém pela rua. Estacionou o carro de qualquer maneira e entrou correndo na agência do Correio...

"Em quantos dias chega uma encomenda para a Grécia??"

**I hear the echo of the promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as  
I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone**

**I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you  
Is telling me this time it's**

_Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz  
"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"  
Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você  
Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho._

_Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha  
Mas tudo em você  
Está me dizendo que agora_

Alguns dias depois, na Grécia...

June tinha o olhar perdido, o pensamento distante. Também lembrava daquela noite. Maravilhosa noite!  
Jamais havia se sentido tão completa, tão querida, tão amada.  
Nenhum homem havia conseguido fazê-la se sentir como quando esteve nos braços DELE...

Ainda segurava as cartas que Shun havia lhe enviado nesses três anos. Não eram muitas, mas cada uma tinha um significado especial...

Shina: Pensando nele, de novo?  
June: uu  
Marin: Shina, deixa ela, vai...  
Shina: Ah! Dane-se também... Não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Afrodite entra na casa impaciente...

Afrodite: Meninas, vamos logo... Os "noivos" não vão esperar por vocês a noite toda.  
Shina: Noivos?? Pff! Por mim, o Shura que espere o resto da vida. Nem sei se quero alguma coisa com ele hoje.  
Afrodite: Sei, sei... Esperaremos pelo primero copo de vinho...

Shina e Marin vão embora, deixando Afrodite e June sozinhos...

Afrodite: Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco?  
June: Tenho sim! Não estou com espírito para festejar nada...  
Afrodite: Não fica assim, flor... Tenho certeza de que em alguns dias vai chegar aqui uma daquelas cartas apaixonadas que ele sempre te manda... - sorrindo.

Por mais que tente evitar, os olhos de June se enchem de lágrimas...

June: Eu não quero carta nenhuma, Afrodite!  
Afrodite: Eu sei, meu bem... Eu sei! - a abraça.

**Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre_

Dias depois...

June estava em sua casa, com Shina e Marin, quando Kiki chega de repente, por teletransporte, trazendo uma caixa...

Kiki: June!! June!! É pra você!! - animado.

June pega a caixa e abre um largo sorriso. Era DELE. Ela faz um carinho na cabeça de Kiki e sussurra um "obrigado" em meio a um grande sorriso.

Sem que ela percebesse, Kiki chama Shina e Marin para fora, com ar de menino arteiro...

June abre a caixa e dentro dela encontra uma rosa vermelha, uma foto e um bilhete.

Sorri, divertindo-se com a idéia de como teria sido difícil para Shun lhe enviar justamente uma rosa (lembranças das Doze Casas )

A foto era aquela que eles haviam tirado, com o celular de Shun, no dia em que ele estava partindo, há trás anos...

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente, mas procurou se conter. Resisitiu apenas até ler o bilhete, que dizia:

**"Until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you...  
Forever!"**

_"Até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei...  
Pra sempre!"_

**Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
But everything about you is telling me this time it's**

**Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos  
O seu amor faz meu coração viver  
Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego  
Mas tudo em você, está me dizendo que agora é..._

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre_

Apertou o bilhete contra o peito e começou a chorar. Sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir...

Olhou em volta e se viu sozinha. Ao olhar para trás, buscando Shina e Marin, deu de cara com Shun, alí, parado, olhando para ela com os olhos marejado.  
O verde de seus olhos, talvez pela vermelhidão dos orbes, estava claro como nunca havia visto.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Shun tomou a iniciativa...

Shun: Sabe, eu iria enviar pelo correio, como sempre fiz, mas fiquei com medo que, sei lá, extraviassem, ou não chegasse a tempo. Então pensei: "Por que não entregar pessoalmente?". Só assim teria certeza de que a rosa não estaria murcha quando chegasse até você.  
June: è mesmo! É mais seguro... - sorrindo, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Shun se aproxima, acaricia o rosto de June e depois desliza sua mão até a nuca, massageando-a...

Shun: Sabe, a viagem vou longa, cansativa, mas valeu a pena... Só assim não perdi esse brilho nos teus olhos, esse sorriso.  
June: E está me fazendo muito... MUITO FELIZ!!

Acabou-se a espera. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram apaixonadamente, como se aquele fosse o último minuto de suas vidas...

**Forever, this time I know  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever, until my life is through  
Girl, I'll be loving you forever**

_Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente  
Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado  
Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre_

Sim, houve muito mais depois disso, mas é assunto para um outro fic, se é que me entendem...

Songfic em homenagem a você leitor, apaixonado e que não desiste de lutar pelo seu amor, não importam as dificuldades...

_**"Não importa o tempo e a distância que nos separam. Quando o amor é verdadeiro, dura PARA SEMPRE!!" -**_ _Tia Tsuko_


End file.
